Broken in a million pieces
by Lisset-Potter
Summary: Por la cabeza de Katniss nunca paso que su madre volvería al Distrito Doce con esa noticia


Existían muchas cosas que Katniss comprendía y muchas otras a las que nunca les encontraría explicación.

Como es el caso de la noticia que su madre le acaba de decir. Tuvo ascos, mareos, desmayos y todo eso. Katniss lo atribuyó al hecho de que era por el trauma de la guerra; las pesadillas que la perseguían cada noche, el recuerdo de Prim en el Capitolio, el recordar que estaba sola en el distrito doce. Haymitch no contaba, el viejo siempre se mantenía borracho.

Su madre, la persona que menos esperaba, había regresado para hacerle compañía y para darle la noticia de que era lo que en verdad tenía. Por su mirada, deducía que necesitaba explicaciones. No como fue el tener relaciones sexuales, sino en qué momento tan decisivo de la guerra.

El jodido método anticonceptivo que estuvo cargando durante mucho tiempo dejó de funcionar. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué razón? Ella no se consideraba una mujer fértil, no con tanto daño causado en su cuerpo.

Estuvo frente a explosiones, la dañaron, estuvo encerrada sin comer durante mucho tiempo, no durmió las horas necesarias y las ojeras se marcaban en su delgado rostro, estaba más delgada y pálida y se preguntaba… se preguntaba cómo demonios es que el bebé que cargaba en su vientre seguía con vida. Su madre al verla en ese estado, al ver en qué situación se encontraba la casa… debería haber tenido un aborto involuntario, pero no fue así.

Su madre lo tribuyó a que el bebé era fuerte.

— _Fuerte como su padre_ —le susurró una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Katniss se recostó sobre el regazo de su madre, quién cariñosamente le retiró los cabellos de su frente. Su cabello era largo, enmarañado, feo. Debería preocuparse más por ganar peso que por su cabello, pero no lo quería así, quería volver a trenzarlo algún día, cortárselo como lo hacían sus estilistas. Miró a sus manos, sus uñas estaban llenas de mugre y largas.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a disfrutar del cuidado de su madre. Sus manos ya no eran suaves como lo fue en una ocasión, pero el toque era agradable.

No lloró.

—¿Es de Peeta?

—No —su susurro apenas fue entendible, pero la señora Everdeen lo escuchó y no hizo preguntas—. Fue antes de su muerte.

Ninguna de las Everdeen dijo nada.

* * *

Peeta regresó cuando cumplía su sexto mes de embarazo.

No había pensado en el chico del pan desde el día en que Haymitch le avisó que se internaría en una clínica del Capitolio para recuperarse y tratar de que le sacaran el veneno de las rastrevíspulas. Era admirable ver como el chico del pan no se rendía por completo y buscaba la manera de salir adelante.

Regresaba del nuevo Quemador, cargaba con dos ligeras bolsas que contenía ropita de bebé en color amarillo y celeste. Su madre insistió en que esos colores le irían perfectos hasta que supiera si sería varón o niña. Katniss no lo quiso saber cuándo le dieron la oportunidad.

En los tres meses anteriores lo que hizo fue cuidarse, su madre se encargó personalmente de ella. Hubo ocasiones en que sus hormonas y pesadillas se juntaron y le gritaron cosas terribles a la mujer rubia, pero aún así ella no se inmuto, incluso sonreía en ocasiones por esos arrebatos, como ella solía llamarlos.

Fue cuando Katniss lo supo, se abrazó a su madre y se permitió confiar de nuevo en ella. Su madre no la iba abandonar como lo hizo en el pasado. Se permitió llorar frente a ella.

En las noches las pesadillas eran muy presentes. Snow y Coin uniéndose para asesinar al bebé del Sinsajo, asesinando a todos aquellos que querían protegerla. Despertaba porque en medio del sufrimiento escuchaba la dulce voz de su madre, que le entonaba canciones de cuna. Eran canciones que Katniss no escuchaba desde la muerte de su padre.

Peeta se había mantenido neutral respecto a su estado. El chico aun le llevaba panecillos de queso, incluso la dibujó en el bosque cuando hicieron un pequeño picnic. Fue ahí cuando le preguntó que si Gale era el padre. Katniss no había escuchado el nombre de su _mejor amigo_ en meses. La respuesta fue negativa, pero tampoco pregunto quién era.

¿Él se daba una idea?

* * *

Cada mañana la señora Everdeen invitaba a Peeta a desayunar, él siempre llevaba los panecillos de queso. Era una escena un poco inusual, pero los silencios no eran incómodos. Pocas veces Haymitch se unía a ellas.

Una tarde mientras dibujaban, Katniss le pidió a Peeta que hiciera un atardecer en el que sería el cuarto de su bebé. Peeta aceptó sin chistar. El secreto de su embarazo no salió del distrito doce, nadie hacía preguntas y pocas personas la felicitaban. Gracias a Haymitch los vencedores sobreviviendo y la presidenta de Panem lo supieron, tampoco lo sacaron a relucir y en cambio le mandaron pequeños detalles para adornar la habitación.

En las noches se permitía recordarlo. Se llevaba sus dedos a sus labios y trataba de recordar la sensación de sus labios pegados a los de él. Esas noches en aquel sótano de ese bunker del distrito trece.

No lloraba, él no querría que llorara siempre, menos cuando llevaba una parte de él dentro de ella.

A veces se odiaba por no ser tan maternal con su embarazo, hacer las típicas cosas de hablarle al bebé, acariciarse en todo momento el vientre, tejer ropa. En realidad tenía mucho miedo de cuando el bebé saliera de ella, no podría protegerlo del mismo modo cuando veía que alguien se le acercaba. Su madre inició a darle clases de cómo sería cargar a un bebé, bañarlo, cambiarlo, como sería a la hora de darle pecho.

Y se emocionaba a veces, los recuerdos de la guerra y las pérdidas humanas parecían esfumarse cada vez que pensaba en ese niño que seguía creciendo en su vientre.

* * *

Lloró cuando sintió la primera contracción. Gritó cuando una segunda la golpeó con fuerza. Era tan diferente a las veces en que el bebé pateaba.

Su madre la consolaba diciéndole que era normal y que al final todo iba a valer la pena. No soportaba ese dolor y le gritó a su madre que lo sacará ya, para su desgracia, aún no estaba dilatada.

Tardó horas en que su bebé naciera y cuando lo hizo todo lo que escuchó fue su llanto antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Katniss miró con temor al bebé que yacía tendido a su lado de la cama, era tan pequeño, temía que si lo tocaba se rompería. Despertaría pronto y tendría hambre cuando lo hiciera.

—He conocido a muchas personas en mi vida, Katniss —Murmuró Haymitch una semana después, Katniss acariciaba la mejilla del bebé despierto, quien sonreía sintiendo el toque de su madre—, pero solamente recordaría los ojos de una persona en especifico y son del mismo color de tu hijo.

—¿Quién más lo sabe? —Katniss no miró a su ex-mentor.

—Tu madre, Peeta, tú y yo. ¿En qué momento de la guerra estuviste con Odair? Él ya debió estar casado para cuando ocurrió.

—No es de tu incumbencia —susurró.

—Annie también ha tenido un hijo de él. ¿No pensaste en eso?

—No elegí embarazarme, Haymitch —Katniss le dijo con enojo—. Y Annie no tiene porque enterarse.

* * *

— _Esto está muy mal_ —susurró Finnick mientras dejaba un rastro de besos sobre sus heridas en el cuello—. _No puedo estar más tiempo alejado de ti._

— _Tus votos…_ —suspiró.

— _Fue más publicidad que por amor_ —la besó en los labios—. _Sabes que mi amor por ti ha crecido mucho más de lo que creí. Solamente nos estábamos consolando y de pronto supe que no podía seguir alejado de ti._

Katniss fue ahora quién le regresó el beso con fuerza, aguantando los grititos que pedían salir de su garganta. El escuadrón no estaba muy lejos de ellos, cenaban, comían y platicaban, entre tanto, Katniss y Finnick hacían _guardia._

La guardia de Finnick consistía en meter sus manos debajo de la ropa de la chica, besarla atrevidamente, y observar por el rabillo de la puerta en que nadie se acercará. Katniss disfrutaba y se olvidaba de la guerra que yacía afuera. Fue todo lo que Finnick le pidió cuando iniciaron aquella relación a media noche dentro de los sótanos del distrito trece.

El tiempo era limitado y muchas cosas no podían hacer, pero si existía ese momento en que Finnick la hacía suya y le decía cuanto la quería. Y ella disfrutaba de eso, queriendo que nunca se acabase el momento. Se comportaba como una adolescente de dieciocho años. Y le gustaba.

Además estaba enamorada de Finnick Odair.

Una vez él le dijo que se dio cuenta del amor que sentía por Peeta; sus sentimientos por chico del pan no cambiaron del todo aun estaban muy presentes. A veces Peeta le robaba un beso y ella se permitía disfrutarlo, pero hubo un momento en que recordaba el amor que sintió por Finnick Odair.

Un sentimiento que decidió guardar en su memoria con mucho cariño mientras comenzaba a vivir de de nuevo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola, hola, ¿alguien me recuerda? Wow, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé mis historias, no puedo creer que haya estado inactiva tantos meses pero he regresado con esta historia que recién acabo de descubrir entre todos mis documentos(?

Aun sigo siendo fiel al **Everlark** pero mi amor por el **Finnis** también sigue muy presente, yo sé que hay personitas que también aman a esta pareja, haha.

En fin, espero que les guste la historia y tengo ganas de volver a subir historias pronto.

 **Gracias a mi siempre amiga Maesi Robyn por ayudarme con las correcciones. ¡Te quiero mucho!**

¡Hasta luego, lectoras!


End file.
